


Third robbery is a charm

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The knife is sharp. And it’s pointed at him.<br/>That’s not the worst thing, no, the worst thing is that it’s the third time it happened this month.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third robbery is a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Wrritten for [ easybucky. ](http://easybucky.tumblr.com) Prompt was: "Did you just give me your number, IN THE MIDDLE OF ME ROBBING YOU"
> 
> Originally posted [ here ](http://gabrielique.tumblr.com/post/130425914461/easybucky-prompted-did-you-just-give-me-your) on my tumblr
> 
> No beta reader. English is still a mystery for me

The knife is sharp. And it’s pointed at him.  
  
That’s not the worst thing, no, the worst thing is that it’s the third time it happened _this_ month.  
  
Jehan is starting to get bored of this. It’s the same routine: he goes home late because he can’t afford a damn car and halfway to his house someone grabs him and he finds himself in a dark alley (the same dark alley every single time) slammed against a wall with a knife too close to his persona to comfort.  
  
And it’s always the same guy.

At this point they are on first name basis.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! You are kidding me, _right_? You must be kidding me, Jehan.”

The left side of Jehan's face aches where it was pressed against the wall before the other decided to let him go. “You should really stopping robbing the people in the same spot, you are gonna get caught, you know?”

Montparnasse sighs and stuffs the knife into the pocket of his leather jacket. “And you should probably stop walking by the same spot you got robbed.”

Jehan doesn’t even hide the relief on his face when the other guy takes away the knife. He knows Montparnasse is not going to hurt him, the knife is just that quid that makes people comply faster, but he doesn’t look like someone who wants to use it - not that Jehan wants to test that theory.  
  
“So let me guess: you want my money?”

“Do you still have any left? I mean, it’s the third time this month, Jehan.”

“Funny, really funny.” Jehan rolls his eyes. “At this point you have not even robbing me, I’m giving you money out of pity.”

It’s not like Jehan has many options and ‘walking away like nothing happened’ is not among them -no matter how friendly Montparnasse seems. So, as usual, he gives his wallet to him and wait until the wallet is empty and back in his hands.

“Well, it was nice seeing you. _Again_.” Montparnasse runs a hand through his hair and flashes his brightest smile. “Although we should really stop meeting like this.”

Jehan can only agree about that; he can barely pay his bills without getting robbed again and again and again. “I should probably give you my number, so when you are… _working_ you can give me a warning and we can avoid all of this.”

“How about I call you when I’m _not_ working?” Montparnasse suggests innocently enough. “So we can, you know, hang out like normal people. Knowing each other better. That stuff.”

“Are…are you asking me out?”

“Hey, you are the one who wanted to give me his number in the middle of a robbery.”

“Yeah but not for… _that_.”

The way that Montparnasse arches an eyebrow makes it clear that he’s not buying whatever Jehan is trying to say, and the problem is that Jehan doesn’t even want to waste time trying to explain to him that he was joking.  
  
Because, if he is honest, he’s not against the idea. He’s _intrigued_.

Somehow Montparnasse senses the exact moment when Jehan realizes that and steps towards Jehan, who reflexively takes a step back, and then another, until his back hits the wall, then he stays there while Montparnasse moves closer, and closer, towering over him.

“You can try to deny it, but I know you are interested.” Montparnasse doesn’t stop smiling and it’s unsettling, and it’s also beautiful and Jehan can only stare. “Come on Jehan, wouldn’t you like it? Me and you, you and me, and whatever the night can offer us?”

Oh he would love it, but all he can menage is a rather weak “Yes.”

Montparnasse leans forward slowly, his eyes locked with Jehan’s eyes and Jehan is only half aware that Montparnasse is going to kiss him.  
  
He’s more aware of how much he _wants_ that kiss.  
  
He never thought that the possibility of being kissed by a complete stranger that robbed him a couple of times in a dark alley could stir something in him. He will have to deal with the epiphany in some way later.

But Montparnasse doesn’t kiss him, he just grins wider. “Good.” And like that he steps back, giving back to Jehan his personal space.

Jehan stares at Montparnasse almost disappointed and partially pissed off because he’s sure Montparnasse did it on purpose.  
  
Because now to have that kiss he has to give Montparnasse his number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic.  
> Maybe you liked it enough to come and say hi [ @gabrielique ](http://gabrielique.tumblr.com) ?  
> Maybe you liked it enough to prompt me something you would like to read?
> 
> Anyway, sometimes it's good to write about these two. I still love them SO much.


End file.
